I badly need you
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Alex/Max and Jalena Jake/Selena pairing. part 1 has Max craving for his sister Alex.


**Well it's been a long time and now it's time for me to give out another Alex-Max story that will arouse your minds. Cuz' I've been seeing not too much Alex-Max mature fanfics so I'll have to do it.**

**And as a special treat I'll make two versions of the story, one with Alex and Max, the next chapter this time having Selena Gomez and Jake T. Austin.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it. This one's the Alex-Max version of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

Theresa, Jerry and Justin were out for a day. Max has arrived home and opted to go home and rest for awhile. But, during his dreaming, he began to think something that made him arouse- his own sister. He was envious of Justin having a girlfriend and doing naughty things with her (In fact, he saw them fucking each other by peeping in the almost open door and Justin didn't see it because he was busy with Miranda.), and he liked it.

He would think about caressing her round mounds, and even titty-fuck her and smelling her clit and even finger-fuck her own hole. He got so aroused he wets his pants due to "wet dreams" and he woke up after 2 hours of bed.

He decided to stay in the living room and wait for her in the sofa. And he didn't do anything, he was eager to wait for his older sister to tell her how badly he needs her.

_3 hours later_

Alex arrived and she said, "At last I'm home. Now I can-"

She saw a serious Max who was waiting for her.

"Max? who are you waiting for?"

"You."

She can sense her brother getting aroused and she said in a teasingly way, "Oh you want me?"

Max replied in a hungry way, "Yes, I badly want you!"

"Then," she said in a sexy way, "Come and get me."

She fingered him but he grabbed hold of her hips and came near to her and he said, "I want to feel you up, under your bra. Give it to me!"

She gladly unbuttoned her white blouse to reveal a red, lacy bra and it made his cock erect. She grabbed his hand and she helped its way to her round mounds. She then kissed him in the lips and she said, "Oh you want to suck on me like how you sucked on mom when you were still a baby?"

"Give it. Give all you got!"

But they both fell on the sofa and they snugged up so Max is on the top and Alex is down. Alex continued, "So… we were we? Oh yeah, put your cock on my pussy and I'll open up my bra for you to suck my big tits."

Max said, "Why not open up my pants and feel it first-hand so you can slip it." Alex did do what Max wanted but she immediately gave Max a blow job and he moaned in pain. "Alex, I didn't know you were good at it!"

She stopped and said, "Oh you want to get it on do ya? Guess what, let me finish and I'll be on my way."

Max said, "But I want to just-" but Alex didn't listen and she continued to give Max a blow job and he kept moaning. Because of total frustration and pain he grabbed her right breast and fondled with it.

Alex stopped and said, "You're so feisty eh? Come here…"

She fell down and Max fell down and she slipped his cock on her pussy and she took her blouse off and she unhooked her bra. Max was astounded at what he saw. Alex's beautiful cup C round mounds with salmon pinkish nipples to go with it. Max couldn't ask for anything more.

Alex teased, "Come and suck on my big, plump breasts, Max. I know you want to."

Max immediately clutched her right and kissed, sucked, licked and even bit the nipple of the other one, and he did the same with the other one. And then, Max started to hump on her, with Alex shouting, faster Max, faster! Ahh!!"

Max said, "Ok I'll give it to you TO THE MAX!!"

Alex kept moaning and Max is also moaning too, shouting out their names to each other.

(Max) "Alex!"

(Alex) "Max!"

Max held Alex's big boobs and he squeezed them with every hump on Alex. Until suddenly, Max stopped. Alex said, "Hey, why did you stop?"

Max said, "Wait 'til I arouse you more." His tongue licked her pussy and it felt great and she murmured in pleasure.

But Max wasn't satisfied. He decided to finger-fuck her! He brings his three fingers on her pussy and he went up and down. Up and down. And he kept repeating it. He kept doing it and Alex kept moaning.

"Yes, Max, yes, ahh, ahh, keep it up…"

He then went faster and she moaned so hard she can't take it anymore as she kept rubbing her nipples and Max made it faster. And then…

Alex's nipples can't take it and they were turing red with pain. And she moaned, "Max, I'M ABOUT TO CUM!! Aaaaahhhhhh!!"

Max took his fingers out and Alex cummed hard on Max's T-shirt. She cummed too much and after she was done, she moaned in pain as her hole was painful from the cum.

Max touched her clit and she was relieved. Max said, "Now, my turn."

He dressed Alex in her blouse and Max said, "Now, I will cum next. Stroke my cock!"

Alex stroked Max's cock and a few minutes later he can't take it anymore. Max said, "I'm… near… to… cum… Alex!!"

He did cum, and it spilled on Alex's mouth and breasts. Alex was truly satisfied.

"Oooh, more sweetness." She licked Max's cum that spilled on her round mounds.

Afterwards she cleaned up and so did Max. They went in the shower and took a shower, but the sight of Alex slippery made Max say, "Alex… one more round."

She agreed, and once again Max fucked Alex and this time he used his cock to fuck her with her pussy. Alex and Max kept moaning and Alex finally cummed and moaned before she cummed. Max then proceeded to titty-fuck her, as her slippery breasts gave Max a hard time, and as he cummed, Alex grabbed he cock and sucked up all his cum.

After they took a bath (to wash off all the cum), they decided to play Resistance: Man of war on their Playstation 3. Max said, "Promise me, that no one will know of this."

Alex said, "They won't know what hit them. They won't know of it. Not even Riley."

With this said they kissed again. Just then, Justin came home and said, "Ok you two what did you guys do while I was gone?"

Alex and Max said in unison, "Nothing. We just had fun, that's all."

After they said it, Alex and Max winked at each other, thinking, _next time, let's do it again!_

**I hope you guys loved it, and I hope this story will inspire others to make an Alex-Max mature story. Leave reviews, as always, then we'll see you on the next chapter.**


End file.
